Truth Hurts (Forget Me)
by JCthewriter
Summary: What if Luigi just...Left? To be forgotten? Please R&R! :) (such a creative title there...)


**Hey all, I was looking through my old files on my computer and stumbled across this ;) **

**~Enjoy! :D**

**Please review!**

_Truth Hurts _

_**-Important- **_

_**The note that is in this story appears twice! You DO NOT have to read it twice!**___

**Mario**:

Good morning, day. I lie in my bed still under my covers staring at my alarm clock, as I listened to the alarm go off. I was too lazy to turn it off when Luigi barged into my room,

"Bro! Turn it off!" He sounded annoyed,

"If you don't like, _you_ turn it off." I say, getting out from under my covers. The reason why Luigi and I are a bit snippy at each other is because we've been fighting a lot lately. The most recent fight was over something pretty old to be fighting about, him crying over stupid things. Luigi had always been a pain and a coward. Sometimes he gets a little too nervous and uncontrollably cries. It gets really exhausting, a person can cry so much in their life.

"Fine!" He shouted walking over he slammed his hand on the alarm and turned it off.

"Thanks." I say snidely. It had only taken us about 4 minutes to get ready, but I had just realized something; my alarm for school went off but today was _Saturday_. Dang,

"So, coffee?" Luigi asks holding up a mug, I nodded, as I looked at the morning paper.

"Thanks." I say again, but I had said it quietly, not even sure I had said it aloud.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and sat down across from me. There were many differences between Luigi and I; I was more brave and fearless, he was more of a coward but still fun to be around, when in a good mood. Luigi had almost always cried about everything that was bad, days after days I had noticed it's dragging him down. His face pale, his mouth always in a straight line, he never really smiles or laughs any more. Something was up; I knew it wasn't all the fighting, because him being the youngest and I being the oldest, it really doesn't help the connection. Yes, every now and then we disagree and agree upon things but minor details, more likely. I am currently 21 but Luigi is only 19. Two years of a difference. Not very grand of a difference but still, we fight like there's no tomorrow sometimes. We can scream at each other if we need to, or have a desire to. Occasionally, I yell at him to knock some sense into him.

"What's new in the paper?" He asks not looking at me, figures.

"Same old, same, why?" I asked, returning the same non-eye contact.

"Just asking." I didn't say anything back; I could feel the tension in me building up. I took a deep breath in and back out. He had something on his mind, I was sure of it.

**Luigi**:

I think Mario noticed the emotion that crossed my face. I didn't know what it was until he pointed out,

"You okay? You look a little pale." Oh, so, _now_ he cares? Lovely.

"Yeah, hey, I'm going back to bed, yesterday really wore me out." I say getting up, and taking my coffee with me. I actually, wasn't going to bed; I had something else in mind.

…..

I closed my door silently, and only a candle was lit. I didn't want the light sinking in, and closing in on me and my thoughts. I needed to clear my head of everything that had happened this month. Nothing but me and silence does me justice. I decided to work my thoughts in my head,

_Couldn't Peach pick someone else? Oh, I don't know maybe, Mario. He's always around. Yeah, expect nothing from me, because I'm anonymous. I was a dork, everyone knows it. So, why am I still here? Why can't everyone just __forget me__? I mean that's all they do. The people of this Kingdom are crazy into thinking that Mario does all the work; he does outside of the Kingdom but in? That's all me. Guess who does the laundry? Guess who cleans the house? Guess who does ALL THE CHORES!? ME! Yet, I don't even get one 'thank you, Bro' or a pat on the back from a Toad or something. Yes, I do have hatred for my brother in some ways, but not everyday. _

It was a complete thought, it really was. But maybe I should just… _Leave_? And never come back? I thought about it, and it really didn't seem that bad. But Mario thinks I'm asleep, so, I'm sure he won't come barging in. I sat down at my desk, again, only a candle was lit in my entire room. The windows were closed, the blinds were shut. Nothing but me and darkness, I stared at the paper on my desk, thinking _how I can write this_? I began to write down a draft; only a practice to see how it will turn out.

_Mario, _

_I wish the best in the future for you and the Mushroom Kingdom. I hope you are and will still shine brightly everyday. I wrote this letter to tell you to not follow me. _

I felt the tears prickle in the back of my eyes, and I decided to get right into it and write the real letter. I tossed the draft aside and grabbed another sheet of paper. This is the end, folks, and I started to write,

_Mario, _

_I am leaving. I don't care if something bad happens, bad luck forms all around me. Please, don't try to find me; this is the hardest thing I ever had to- _

I heard a knock on my door, I jumped startled and hid the paper under a stack of binders for school. Mario's head popped in,

"Hey, glad you're up; I just got an emergency call from Toadsworth saying the Princess was captured again. I'll be back soon. Keep the house down, bye!" He closed the door and I knew he wouldn't be back for awhile. I heaved a sigh, and slid the paper in front of me again and picked up the pen and felt the tears start to blur my vision. I sucked in a breath and started to write again,

_Do in my life. And you trying to find me and the Kingdom going nuts is only going to make it harder. I know where I am going; and I believe you do not know where this place is. There are so many rights and wrongs to this but I can never find the courage to say them to you. I do not belong here; no body would care if I was dead or still alive. It hurts me to go after all this time. No one understands me, Bro, not even you. I love you as my brother, never forget that. But it's time for me to move on, and change the way I've lived for so long. I've always admired your hospitality towards others; I've lived in your shadow for so long, that I never got a good realization of who I am. Don't get me wrong the mistakes I've made along the way makes me who I am today. It's heartbreaking for me to say this but it is what I feel everyday. I am going to say this once, and only one time. Forget me. Just keep me in the back- the __way__- of your head, Mario, tell Peach and all of our friends I will surely miss them. As of these few days we fought, I will remember them, of course, the good memories too. I am sorry for being useless to you all these years, I am sorry for leaving and I know I'll regret it eventually, but by that time, you'll be all grown up (not that you already aren't), and married, and busy with your own life. I, on the other hand, will forever be alone. I just prefer it that way. I do like to be alone, quite a lot, in case you never noticed. I will eventually return one day, but just for a visit, not forever. I am sorry for when you need me and I am there no longer, but my time in the MK as been interesting. I wish the best for all of you that know me, do not panic as you read this._

_ By the time you're reading this sentence, I want you to know, Mario, that you're truly a great brother, and my best friend. It kills me to leave this all behind; I will miss all of you and everything about the Mushroom Kingdom. I know my departure is unexpected, and I had not known this would be my final hours in this room. Do not cry. I think we've established that_ I_ was the one crying while writing this. For there is no reason to cry for me or this letter, I just want you to all move on. It is because of all of you and the Mushroom Kingdom that I believe. I am so sorry. You can hate, distrust me or etc…, but, words do not stand or are born alone….. _

_Peach, you are one of my closest and most beloved friends- one that hasn't left me discouraged-, and truly an amazing person and ruler. Fellow friends, -who I'd rather not name, but they know who they are-; thank you for everything, you guys rock! And Mario… Mario, you will always be my brother, thank you for standing beside me through the good times and bad. You have brought life into me at some points in my own life when I feel upset. Truth is you are a hero, a legend, and a role model. You are all of these things to Yoshi, Toad, Peach and the Kingdom, and… Me. _

_ Just forget me, and all of this. This letter represents my soul and my complete thoughts that I would never say aloud. Thank you for being there for me and being the best brother in the world. And… The best friend I never had. Thank you. All of you. Good-bye. _

_Sincerely, with love, _

_Luigi _

For that my friends is my life.

**Mario**:

As soon as I came in the door of my house, I could tell that the normal other presence was not here. I closed the door as the wind gusts from the winter weather had slammed it closed. I walked into the living room. Luigi wasn't here; he would've come to say 'hi' already. Had he fallen asleep?

"Luigi? Bro! I'm back!" Silence. I was alone. I was beginning to get nervous; he wouldn't leave the house without telling me, he knows how worried I become. I walked down the hallway, off to my left was the bathroom and my room. But the room to my right; the door was ajar, but the lights were off, that room belonged to that little brother of mine. I walked into his room, and turned the lights on. It was empty. A candle was burning on his desk; I blew it out as I stood next to it. Luigi was definitely not here. I was starting to panic, who would go out in weather like this? It was a blizzard outside, thirty degrees below zero. Wind gusts up to ten miles per hour.

"Luigi!?" I called again, heading into the kitchen; a note on the refrigerator caught my eye. Written on it was,

**_Mario._**

My heart stopped as I recognized the messy hand writing of Luigi. I quickly took it off the magnet of the fridge and began to read it;

_Mario, _

_ I am leaving. I don't care if something bad happens, bad luck forms all around me. Please, don't try to find me; this is the hardest thing I ever had to_ _do in my life. And you trying to find me and the Kingdom going nuts; are only going to make it harder. I know where I am going; I believe you do not know where this place is. There are so many rights and wrongs to this but I can never find the courage to say them to you. I do not belong here; no body would care if I was dead or still alive. It hurts me to go after all this time. No one understands me, Bro, not even you. I love you as my brother, never forget that. But it's time for me to move on, and change the way I've lived for so long. I've always admired your hospitality towards others; I've lived in your shadow for so long, that I never got a good realization of who I am. Don't get me wrong the mistakes I've made along the way makes me who I am today. It's heartbreaking for me to say this but it is what I feel everyday. I am going to say this once, and only one time. Forget me._

_What?_ I thought in my head, _he's lost it!_

_ Just keep me in the back- the __way__- of your head, Mario, tell Peach and all of our friends I will surely miss them. As of these few days we fought, I will remember them, of course, the good memories too. I am sorry for being useless to you all these years, I am sorry for leaving and I know I'll regret it eventually, but by that time, you'll be all grown up (not that you already aren't), and married, and busy with your own life. I, on the other hand, will forever be alone. I just prefer it that way. I do like to be alone, quite a lot, in case you never noticed. I will eventually return one day, but just for a visit, not forever. I am sorry for when you need me and I am not there no longer, but my time in the MK as been interesting. I wish the best for all of you that know me, do not panic as you read this._

_Luigi, you'll be in the __front__ of my mind everyday. _I mutter, continuing to read on,

_ By the time you're reading this sentence, I want you to know, Mario, that you're truly a great brother, and my best friend. It kills me to leave this all behind; I will miss all of you and everything about the Mushroom Kingdom. I know my departure is unexpected, and I had not known this would be my final hours in this room. Do not cry. I think we've established that I was the one crying while writing this. For there is no reason to cry for me or this letter, I just want you to all move on. It is because of all of you and the Mushroom Kingdom that I believe. I am so sorry. You can hate, distrust me or etc…, but, words do not stand or are born alone….. _

_Peach, you are one of my closest and most beloved friends- one that hasn't left me discouraged-, and truly an amazing person and ruler. Fellow friends, -who I'd rather not name, but they know who they are-; thank you for everything, you guys rock! And Mario… Mario, you will always be my brother, thank you for standing beside me through the good times and bad. You have brought life into me at some points in my own life when I feel upset. Truth is you are a hero, to Peach. A role model. To Toad, Yoshi, and even me. Just forget me, and all of this. This letter represents my soul and my complete thoughts that I would never say aloud. Thank you for being there for me and being the best brother in the world. And… The best friend I never had. Thank you. All of you. Good-bye. _

_Sincerely, with love, _

_Luigi _

I couldn't believe what I was reading, my own brother; the irreplaceable partner, (Yoshi doesn't count for this part), the best friend he'd _always_ had and still _has_ is gone forever. I heaved a massive sigh, as I stared down it, tears daring to stream down my face. This was the only thing left that my brother had said. I wasn't sure if I'd ever live this down; these are Luigi's final words. I have no idea when he left, while I was out. I crumbled the letter in my hand and looked around the kitchen, my face determined. I don't care if it kills me; I will find him. That little brother of mine; is out there somewhere. I checked the stove clock; _10:08 p.m_, okay, maybe I'll for him tomorrow, but bright and early. I think I know where he had long gone. The letter was still in my grasp and those words on it replayed in my mind. I have never known how much the truth hurts. It hurts me so bad. I had let him down; I never paid attention to him. This is my entire fault. No, _I am sorry, Bro. _I am sorry. You don't need to be. I knew he could never hear my thoughts, never will. This was his _soul_. His final words before he left. I'll wake up tomorrow knowing that half of me is gone.

…...….

I woke up to nothing but me staring at the ceiling. I hadn't heard the sound of the shower going off, or the steady drone of the wash machine, or the annoying beep of the coffee maker. Luigi had done all of these while I was either asleep or out. I winced at his name. Reminding myself he's not here. I am not selfish, or cruel, I will go find him even if he doesn't come home with me. Whether he likes it or not I just want to know where the heck he is! It takes a _little_ pressure off of my chest and my shoulders. Today was the day I go tell the whole Kingdom that Luigi is gone. But this is after I come back from finding him; with no luck. Good morning day, I'm sorry he's not here. Or there. Or anywhere in this house hold. Guilt washed over me, it literally scares me that I'll never find him again. I got my act together and set out to find that little brother of mine, that I care for.

**~Stay in touch for Part 2! (Never actually finished but still...)**


End file.
